1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fragmentation devices, and more particularly to a device utilizing fragments and explosive in discrete, alternating layers. It also relates to shaped charges. The present invention distinguishes over such weaponry as taught in the above-cited Borcher and Porter application by additionally providing at least one layer of pyrophoric material, preferably interspersed between a layer of fragments and a layer of explosive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a number of fragment type warheads have been proposed, but these have suffered from numerous disadvantages, including the fact that a comparatively high explosive-charge-to-metal ratio was required in order to achieve the desired fragment projection velocity. Such prior art configurations typically involved a single explosive burster charge surrounded by fragments, but because of low coupling efficiencies, a considerable amount of explosive was required if desirably high fragment velocities were to be achieved with a limited number of fragments. Catastrophic fires did not usually result from the action of weapons of this type.